¿Musical o Tortura?
by Highware
Summary: Las chicas estudian con los desastrosos Rowdys y están en el mismo salón, la escuela prepara un musical de invierno para presentarlo ante todos los padres de la escuela, pero... ¿Qué pasa si las chicas son obligadas a participas? ¿Y si tuvieran que hacerlo con los Rowdys? ¿Y si no pudieran escapar? Mi primera historia de este anime... Denle una oportunidad.


_Bueno, hola, esta es mi primera historia de este anime y espero les guste y me digan si merece una continuación._

_°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°_

**Capítulo 01**  
**Nuevas identidades**

—En fin, esperamos contar con su participación y les aseguramos que seremos lo más profesionales posible a la hora de la elección.

**RING RING RING**

—Muy bien alumnos, pueden salir, recuerden que las audiciones empiezan esta tarde.

Los alumnos de la clase de Álgebra salieron corriendo antes de que la maestra terminara de hablar, solo dos chicas; una con un largo cabello naranja atado en una coleta alta y un lazo rojo, mucho más pequeño que el que usaba cuando era niña, y raros pero hermosos ojos color rosa, vestida con una falda rosada con volados, corta hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una camiseta manga corta color blanco con detalles en rojo, una casaca roja y zapatillas rosadas con negro; y una chica rubia con el cabello atado en dos coletas y con hermosos y dulces ojos azules, vestida con un vestido blanco con celeste sin mangas, corto hasta la rodilla, botas blancas y una chaqueta celeste; se tomaron el tiempo para escuchar a la maestra y salir sin ser empujadas.

—Me alegra que por lo menos dos alumnas muestren el debido respeto… Momoko, Miyako, asegúrense de que sus compañeros se hayan enterado de lo que estuvimos hablando.

—No se preocupe profesora Kinomoto, nosotras nos encargamos.

Las dos chicas le sonrieron a la maestra, tomaron sus cosas y salieron, afuera las esperaba una chica de cabello azabache, corto y desordenado, con dos hermosos y desafiantes ojos verdes, vestida con jeans, una playera verde con blanco y zapatillas verdes con negro.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¡La cafetería está llena!

—Lo sentimos Kaoru, no queríamos ser aplastadas por un grupo de estudiantes frenéticos.

La azabache se encogió de hombros con una ligera sonrisa burlona y las tres chicas caminaron hacia la cafetería de la escuela.

—La maestra les dijo algo, ¿qué fue?

—Solo recordarnos de las audiciones… Nada importante…

— ¿Audiciones? ¿Para qué?—rubia y pelirroja miraron a la pelinegra con una ceja arqueada— ¿Qué? Me quedé dormida, no escuche nada.

Momoko suspiró.

—Habrá una obra, un musical, y están preparando las audiciones para los papeles principales.

— ¿Es obligatorio?

—No, pero me gustaría participar.

Kaoru arqueó una ceja y miro a la rubia.

—Miyako, si quieres participar, hazlo, nosotras no queremos pero te apoyaremos.

La rubia sonrió.

—Es solo que me gustaría que las tres participáramos.

Kaoru soltó una carcajada y miró a la pelirroja.

— ¿Oíste Momoko?

La aludida la fulminó con la mirada.

—Oí Kaoru, y no me parece correcto que te burles así de Miyako.

Kaoru suspiró y miró a sus dos mejores amigas.

—Bien—se rindió—Perdón Miyako, es solo que me pareció gracioso, no puedo imaginarme parada en un escenario y, además, cantando.

La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Sí, ahora que lo pienso me doy cuenta de que no es nuestro estilo.

Las chicas sonrieron y continuaron con sus cosas, de hecho, de no ser porque las puertas se abrieron con tanta fuerza que provocaron gritos, ellas no se habrían dado cuenta de la presencia de tres chicos que acababan de entrar.

— ¿Qué pasó?—Miyako elevó la vista de su revista de modas al oír los gritos.

—Son solo los Rowdys Miyako—Momoko lo dijo con evidente molestia y no se molestó en elevar la vista de su libro favorito.

—Sí Miyako, son solo los tres idiotas que quieren dárselas de importantes ahora—Kaoru dejó escapar un bufido molesto y pasó con rabia una de las páginas de su revista deportiva.

Miyako suspiró y negó con la cabeza, las tres estaban concentradas en sus cosas y trataban de ignorar los gritos emocionados que lanzaban muchas de sus compañeras cada vez que alguno de los chicos sonreía.

**RING RING RING**

— ¿Qué clase nos toca?

—Química.

Kaoru bufó.

—Tendré que compartir asiento con el idiota número 1.

—Tranquila, tal vez ni siquiera tengamos que mirarles la cara.

—No lo haría ni aunque me mataran, no quiero tener que ver su cara de idiota, tengo suficiente con tener que soportarlo en clase.

Las chicas rieron y se dirigieron al Laboratorio de la escuela.

°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°

—Explosiones, explosiones y más explosiones… El próximo que mezcle mal los químicos será castigado—El profesor Burns frunció el ceño y volvió a su pupitre—Y al que no le interese esta clase le pasará lo mismo.

Kaoru bufó y tomo el gotero con el químico n° 17, lo acercó con cuidado a la mezcla y se concentró para asegurarse de colocar solo una gota, presionó suavemente y el azabache a su lado la empujó, provocando que la chica se pasara de la medida y el químico se sumiera en una explosión que asustó a todo el salón.

El maestro los miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se acercó a ellos.

—Señorita Matsubara, señor Him, los espero esta tarde a las 4:00 y sean puntuales.

Kaoru empalideció y volteó a ver al chico con una mirada de odio que habría asustado incluso al propio Him.

—Te odio—No parece gran cosa, pero el tono frío con que lo dijo y la mirada que la mandó fue suficiente para expresar todo lo que quería expresar.

Mientras tanto a pocas mesas adelante el maestro castigaba a los rubios, el porqué era muy simple, al oír la explosión ambos voltearon a ver a los verdes, dejando la mezcla sin atención y provocando que esta desbordara y provocara un desastre de dimensiones descomunales.

—Señorita Gotokuji, sea puntual y señor Him, espero que no deje solo a su hermano.

Miyako bajó la mirada, tomó sus cosas y salió del Laboratorio sin decir una palabra.

—Tenemos dos parejas castigadas, ¿quiénes serán los siguientes?—un grito salió de una de las mesas traseras y provocó una sonrisa maliciosa por parte de Burns.

— ¡Te dije que no mezclaras esos químicos!

— ¿Acaso creíste que te haría caso? ¡Eres más tonta de lo que parece!

Momoko fulminó al chico con la mirada y a punto estuvo de saltar sobre él y golpearlo, pero la voz del profesor Burns la hizo enmudecer.

—Parece que este ha sido mi día de suerte. Señorita Akatsutsumi, espero que esté dispuesta a ayudar y señor Him, lo espero puntual.

Burns sonrió con suficiencia y les hizo una seña a los demás para que salieran, dos segundos después la campana sonó.

Momoko miró al pelirrojo y le dio un empujón antes de salir del Laboratorio, el pelirrojo bufó y se acercó a sus hermanos.

—Así que también te castigaron—el chico se encogió de hombros—. Por lo menos no terminaste con la cara negra como Koiji.

El pelinegro bufó y golpeó a su hermano con la bata que estaba usando para limpiarse la cara.

—Por lo menos Masaru no apesta a perro muerto, como otros.

El rubio enrojeció y fulminó con la mirada a su hermano mayor.

—Cálmate Makoto.

El rubio miró a su hermano mayor y asintió.

—Por lo menos nos salvaremos de otra tarde con el mono idiota.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué seguimos viviendo con él pero tenemos el apellido de Him.

Masaru y Makoto miraron a su pelinegro hermano y negaron con la cabeza.

—Supongo que tendremos que venir esta tarde.

Los chicos bufaron y salieron del salón.

°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°

—Son unos idiotas, ¿cómo se les ocurre hacer que nos quedemos en la tarde?

—Vele el lado bueno… No tendremos que detenerlos esta tarde.

Kaoru bufó.

—Desde que el profesor tuvo ese "accidente" los Rowdys se han vuelto insoportables.

**_Flashback:_**

_Las chicas estaban en el Laboratorio del Profesor Utonium, conversaban entre ellas y con Ken, de repente el Profesor entro en la sala con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

— _¡Chicas! Debo enseñarles algo._

— _¿Qué es profesor?_

—_Vengan y lo descubrirán._

_Las chicas se encogieron de hombros y siguieron al profesor, el profesor las guio a su sala de experimentos y les mostró una esfera de luz, dentro de ella se distinguían tres rayos de luz blanca que revoloteaban y chocaban, como jugando._

— _¿Eso son lo que creo que son?_

—_Así es, rayos z blancos, he estado trabajando con ellos para lograr expandir su poder, a través de la máquina en la que he estado trabajando._

_Momoko y Miyako se acercaron un poco._

—_Profesor—empezó la rubia—vencimos a Him hace 4 años._

—_Con la edad el poder de los rayos se multiplica, ahora tienen 16 y sus poderes son muy fuertes, pero con un rayo de estos—El profesor señalo su máquina—Su poder se multiplica por cien._

_Las chicas lo miraron admiradas._

— _¿Y para qué necesitaríamos que nuestros poderes se multiplicaran?_

—_Para vencer a los villanos más rápido y poder hacer otras cosas—las chicas sonrieron—Ahora entren en la máquina._

_Kaoru agrandó su sonrisa y, tomando la mano de sus amigas, entraron en la máquina. El profesor activó un botón y tres rayos blancos las rodearon, al salir se sentían mucho más fuertes y poderosas._

—_Genial._

—_Así es—El profesor se apoyó en el tablero que controlaba todo el laboratorio y accidentalmente presionó un botón que provocó la liberación de los rayos—Oh oh… Chicas, será mejor que sigan esos rayos._

_Las chicas asintieron y se transformaron._

—_Hyper Blossom._

—_Powered Buttercup._

—_Rolling Bubbles._

—_Powerpuff Girls Z._

_Tres estelas de colores salieron de la residencia Utonium y siguieron a los rayos z blancos._

_Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad tres chicos se entretenían golpeando los árboles y las rocas._

— _¡Ey! Brick, ¿qué es eso?_

_El pelirrojo volteó a ver hacia donde apuntaba su hermano y se dio con la sorpresa de ver tres estelas blancas que venían hacia ellos._

—_No sé, pero…—no pudo continuar porque los rayos impactaron contra ellos y los empujaron unos metros hacia atrás._

— _¿Qué pasó? ¿Brick, Butch?_

—_Aquí estamos Boomer._

—_Están… están… distintos._

_Los chicos se observaron unos a otros; Brick lucía una camiseta roja, una chaqueta negra con detalles en rojo, un pantalón negro, zapatillas del mismo color, un cinturón negro parecido al de las PPGZ pero en negro, con el círculo del centro en color rojo y con una gran R en el centro, un reloj negro que era como una copia en pequeño de cinturón, su inseparable gorra roja cubría como siempre su cabeza y su cabello naranja hasta los hombros y el color de su ropa realzaban el color rojo y penetrante de sus ojos, sostenía en sus manos una nueva arma: una especie de disco con un orificio en el centro, de color rojo y negro; Butch lucía un traje igual al de Brick solo que en verde oscuro, también lucía un cinturón y reloj como los de Brick pero en verde y su cabello iba atado en una coleta alta dejando un cerquillo al estilo emo que cubría uno de sus ojos, pero el otro, de un color verde oscuro resaltaba como un reflector, también tenía una nueva arma: una flauta verde; Boomer lucía un traje igual al de sus hermanos pero en azul, tenía también el cinturón y el reloj en azul, su cabello lucía al estilo desordenado de siempre y sus ojos azules se resaltaban en ese conjunto, él también contaba con un arma nueva: un bate de color azul._

_Los chicos se miraron y en eso las chicas aterrizaron frente a ellos._

— _¿Qué pasó aquí?_

—_Nada rosadita—Brick le dedicó una sonrisa burlona—Unos rayos blancos impactaron en nosotros y nos dieron estos regalitos._

_Las chicas los analizaron. Buttercup habló primero._

—_Debemos llevarlos con el profesor._

_Butch sonrió y dio un salto, elevándose del suelo y dejando una estela verde oscuro tras él._

—_Oblíganos._

_Buttercup rechinó los dientes y voló, tratando de alcanzar al chico._

—_Como ya dijo mi hermano rosadita, tendrán que obligarnos a ir—Brick le hizo una seña a Boomer y ambos volaron, tratando de molestar a las chicas._

_Blossom observó a los chicos y le hizo una seña a Bubbles para que la siguiera. Volaron y quedaron frente a frente con sus contrapartes._

—_Bien rosadita, me ayudarás a descubrir que hace esta cosa._

_Blossom lo fulminó con la mirada y se abalanzó contra él._

—_Yo-yo supremo._

—_Disco cortante—Brick lanzó su disco y este desvió el tiro de Blossom, Brick sonrió—. Genial._

_Blossom abrió los ojos y subió unos metros para esquivar el ataque de chico, Brick la siguió._

_Bubbles observó la escena y trató de ayudar a su amiga, pero Boomer la empujó. Bubbles retrocedió unos metros y luego apretó con fuerza su vara._

—_Burbujas explosivas._

—_Golpe desviador—Boomer golpeó y desvió las burbujas de Bubbles y las envió contra ella. Bubbles las esquivó y redujo la altitud para esquivar su ataque—. Cobarde—el rubio la siguió._

_Mientras tanto, un poco alejados de ellos los verdes se lanzaban ataques y repelían los del otro._

—_Golpe sónico._

—_Melodía protectora—Butch tocó la flauta y un campo de fuerza lo protegió del ataque de la chica. Butch sonrió—. Esto será divertido._

_Los chicos se mantuvieron así durante un rato más, el sol se estaba ocultando y ellos seguían luchando, ya no solo con sus ataques, sino también con golpes físicos y empujones. Blossom se estaba empezando a hartar, miró detenidamente al chico y se fijó en el cinturón del chico. Se acercó a sus amigas y las jaló para decirles algo._

—_Son muy poderosos, Bubbles, Buttercup, ¿se fijaron en los cinturones?_

— _¿Qué?_

—_Los cinturones, se parecen a los nuestros, tal vez funcionen igual._

— _¿Estás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando?_

_Blossom sonrió, Bubbles y Buttercup la imitaron y las tres se lanzaron contra sus contrapartes._

_Después de un rato de pelear las chicas lograron presionar los cinturones y los chicos se destransformaron, cayeron al suelo, afortunadamente no estaban a mucha altura._

—_Ahora sí irán con nosotras._

_Los chicos se miraron y luego sonrieron burlonamente._

—_Sigan soñando._

_Kaoru estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellos, pero un viento muy potente la empujo hacia atrás. Mojo salió de una trampilla de la nave que acababa de aterrizar y, tomando a los chicos, desapareció en la nave._

_Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y se dispusieron a seguirlos, pero el profesor Utonium y Ken llegaron en su camioneta y las obligaron a entrar._

—_Pudimos atraparlos profesor._

—_Eso ya no importa chicas, es muy tarde y tengo la ligera sospecha de que los volverán a ver._

**_Fin Flashback._**

—Y sí que los volvimos a ver, apenas dos días después, en la escuela.

—No puedo creer que tuvieran la desfachatez de aparecerse.

—Bueno, debemos admitir que el profesor tenía razón.

—Estoy harta, casi todas las tardes tenemos que enfrentarlos y nos quedamos hasta tarde para cumplir los deberes de la escuela.

—Bueno ya chicas, no es momento de hablar de ello, lleguemos a casa y luego volvamos a cumplir el castigo.

Kaoru bufó, pero asintió, al llegar a una esquina las chicas se despidieron y se dirigieron cada una hacia sus casas.

—Espero no tener que cumplir mi castigo con alguno de esos idiotas, suficiente tengo con verles la cara todos los días en la escuela y en las peleas que tenemos—Kaoru bufó, en serio no quería trabajar con alguno de los chicos, especialmente con Butch, o más bien Koiji.

—Si tengo que trabajar con el rojito juro que lo voy a matar, mi primer castigo y ni siquiera es por mi culpa—Momoko frunció el ceño al recordar la sonrisa burlona de Brick, o más bien Masaru al verla furiosa y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no le tocara cumplir sus castigo con él.

—No puedo creer que me haya metido en problemas, yo solo voltee a mirar a Kaoru, además era Boomer, bueno Makoto, quien debía encargarse de vigilar el químico… Espero no tener que trabajar con él, ojalá que trabaje con mis amigas—Miyako suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
